Blackout
by Perdix
Summary: What follows a catastrophic evening and an unespected night with the less ordinary guy? Right. The awkward morning after.


Thick dust mixed with the smell of sweat and alcohol filled up the entire room.

The floor was covered with cards, more alcohol and clothes.

She didn't know where she was as she opened her eyes.

Two, three blinks later she still didn't know where she was.

That was a bad sign.

Her tongue slid against her palate.

Sweet bitterness filled up her mouth. The taste of Scotch.

A bad, bad sign.

She absolutely regretted that she used her nose.

Two, three tests with her nose left her with the smell of sweat, last night activities and men.

A very bad, bad sign.

The next thing she recognized was normally something what should calm her down.

A steady and strong heartbeat behind her. Bump. Bump. Bump.

An absolutely bad sign.

Slowly she turned around and felt warm skin.

An arm automatically twined around her waiste.

Worst sign ever.

„Nothing you expected, mh?", a dark voice began to speak.

Warm breathing hit her cheek. She get goose pimples.

„Not really.", she slowly answered, still didn't know how she get in this awkward situation.

Why always she?

Yeah, dammit karma. Right.

„But you planned all this, right?", she continued and caused a deep laughter.

„Right, Miss navigator, all of it. The disaster with your serious captain..."

Nami laughed a little as she remebered. Ruffy caused big trouble as he destroyed a whole building. And a restaurant. Not to forget the playground.

„... our little trouble with the white guys..."

Yeah, almost forgotten. Freakin' marine-guys couldn't wait to join the rookie-party.

Couldn't blame them. A party with all 11 supernovae plus crews? Nothing to miss!

Okay, maybe not exactly what they thought. But close enough.

„...and not to forget the escape to this beautiful, extravagant, expensive-"

„This hostel takes 30 belli per night, right?", she unpolitely interrupted him. He smiled.

„Not your money, be quiet woman. Whatever, I found this beautiful cheap hotel."

He was right. Awkwardly run away from the marines without having orientation wasn't a good idea. Now she knows how Zorro must feel. Poor guy.

At the end, and Nami didn't want to know why and how but she ended up with this guy at this hotel.

Silence filled the room.

„What about Ruffy?", she asked after a while.

He began to laugh again. Strange guy.

„Oh, he's searching you. You and the rest of your crew. A moment before your awakening he shouted your names as he ran next to the hostel. I think he's going to run around the island – it isn't that big, you know. In one or two hours he should be here again."

Nami nodded. It sounded like an unspoken instruction when she should leave but she wasn't sure if he meant that in this way.

„Why me?", she asked, breaking the silence again.

His fingers slowly ran through her long hair.

„Could ask you the same, Miss Nami", he answered, not giving an answer.

An idea appeared in her head which she regretted in the same second.

No, that was crazy. Absolutely. She couldn't do that.

On the other hand this whole situation was crazy, absolutely awkward. Nothing to loose.

Could she? Couldn't she? How could she get in this situation?

Suddenly her head went quiet. No thoughts, no ideas, no doubts.

What could she loose? She lose one's shirt last night anyway, it lays next to the bed on the floor.

Obviously he didn't expected an answer because he jerked as she began to speak.

„Oh, your reputation precedes you, doctor. Which woman don't want to know what the surgeon of death could do with his fingers?", she replied with a dirty smile.

Laughter again.

„Convinced?", he asked, still laughing.

Nami blinked. Final answer.

„To be honest, not really. You know, everytime I try to think about last night everything is blurred... No idea, sorry.", she said and closed her eyes. Nami didn't want to see his expressions.

Would he... Does he understand and-

Strongly he pressed her in the mattress. Only centimeter between their faces.

„Time to change that. One or two hours, he? No time to waste.", the surgeon said and pressed his lips against hers.

The second time this weekend. Or third. Fourth? Fifth?

Dammit blackout!

* * *

Hey guys,

I don't want to talk for ages.

I'm tired, I'm happy because I finally finished that and I am too busy to sleep ._.

It is totally normal that you find extraordinary and awkward mistakes, not a native-speaker at the beginning of writing in english was working.

Oh, but one question; when did you find out that the guy is Law? Wanted to leave that open as long as I could.

See ya,

Perdix


End file.
